


Road Trip

by MapleSheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animation, Fan Comics, Fluff, Graphic Format: GIF, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSheep/pseuds/MapleSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo go on a road trip together after High School; romance happens. This is an animated comic, not a fanfiction, posted here for the sake of the exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentientstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/gifts).



> This is an animated comic; as such, if you have any trouble with gifs, it may be best for you to avoid it.
> 
> I also added a transcript under the pages in case the writing is awkward to read; formatting it here may make it too small or something of the like.

(This read like a regular western comic; from left to right.)

 

**Road Trip**

 

 

Page 1

 

  

 

 **Kuroo:** It was a good idea to go on this trip before college.

 **Bokuto:** I know right? A whole month of nothing but fun with my best buddy!

* * *

Page 2

 

 

**Bokuto(screaming excitedly):** OMFG Tetsu I found us the perfect pet!!

 **Kuroo:** No.

 **Bokuto:** Oh come on! It's so cute!

 **Kuroo:** It's not a _pet_!

 **Bokuto:** It can be one! We just need a fish tank!

 **Kuroo:** In the van?

 **Bokuto(screaming again)** : Yeah!

 **Kuroo:** You feed it or it'll end up feeding _me_.

 **Bokuto:** Oh wow Tetsu. That's cruel.

* * *

Page 3

 

 

 

**Bokuto:** No homo bro.

 **Kuroo (with a smack as he gently slaps bokuto's arm):**  Totally homo, you mean.

 **Bokuto: Y** ou're so gay.

 **Kuroo:** YOU took my first kiss.

 **Bokuto:** Well shit, so am I. That was my first kiss too!

 **Kuroo:** ... I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed we had that in common.

* * *

Page 4

 

 

 

 

**Kuroo:** If someone had told me I'd fall in love with YOU during a roadtrip, I wouldn't have believed them.

 **Bokuto:** How about you shut up and kiss me instead?

 **Crab  (translated from common Crab to English):** I do not wish to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to fill the request! I saw you liked road trips and bokuro, and tried to incorporate your beach/ocean/lakes/nature love into it, as well as the first times thing and the pet thing. I hope I checked enough marks for it to suit you ;D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it!
> 
> (In other notes while I did a few gifs and comics before, I never actually went for something as ambitious as this so thanks for giving me an opportunity to try something new and challenging!)


End file.
